Being a hero
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: A bad feeling for Reid turns into a nightmare for Morgan. Established S/D. No smut. Please R&R My first CM fic. COMPLETED!
1. Bad feeling

_Okay this is my first Criminal Minds fic so... please be gentle. I don't own anyone that you recognize from the show. Please review!_

Spencer's instincts told him to hold his daughter just a little bit tighter that morning, and to kiss Derek a little deeper. Derek looked at him confused as Spencer rested their foreheads together inhaling his husband's scent deeply.  
"You okay, Pretty boy?" Spencer shook his head,  
"I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen today." He never hid his fears and concerns from Derek, it was what made them such a strong couple.  
"To me?" Derek asked softly, he had learned to never take Spencer's instincts for granted, they were normally spot on. Spencer looked up at him, pecking his lips once again, not ever wanting anything to happen to this man.  
"I don't know," he admitted biting his bottom lip even as Derek pulled him into his arms, kissing his long hair.  
"We could call in sick, keep B out of school, though she might put up a fight for that one," Derek chuckled, their daughter was biologically Spencer's and has such had his thirst for knowledge and had skipped two grades already. Spencer laughed and shook his head,  
"As wonderful as that sounds, I have an exam to give today."  
"Cancel it, I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind," Derek claimed. Spencer shook his head,  
"They wouldn't, but the school might, midterm grades have to be in by Friday." Derek nodded in agreement, and held him tightly for another minute before Bianca's voice separated them.  
"Daddy, if we don't leave now I'm gonna be late," the seven year old moaned anxiously. Spencer looked up at the clock, 7:50,  
"Sorry, honey, it snuck up on me." He smiled at her, "Got everything you need?"  
"Always," she grinned flashing her lime green book bag and purple feather pen, courtesy of her Aunt Penelope. Spencer leaned down and kissed her temple before motioning to his office,  
"Let me grab my bag, then we can go." Bianca beamed at her father and nodded, squealing as Derek lifted her into his arms,  
"You kick all those boys butt's for me today, okay?" Bianca giggled and blushed, nodding in compliance. From the moment he held her in his arms, Derek knew there was literally nothing he wouldn't do for his little girl, and that meant beating up any boy who might be making eyes at his beautiful child. Yes, she was only seven, but he knew the day would come that pulling her hair and sticking their tongues out at her would become dates and sticking their tongues other places, which is why Spencer and Derek put her in karate lessons when she was three, ok it was why Derek did. Spencer put her in it so she could protect herself in the case that it called for that. She was already a purple belt, which was the fourth level, and unless Derek was on a case that was of dire importance, he had been at every one of his daughter's matches.  
"Come on, sweetie, time to go," Spencer grinned upon entering to see his daughter and husband hugging tightly. Bianca squirmed out of her Papa's arms and rushed to the door, Spencer lingered for a moment, kissing Derek once again, flinching at the feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Text me every hour on the hour, and I'll text you back, if I don't get a text within ten minutes I am calling Garcia..." Spencer half teased, half threatened. Derek nodded and kissed him one more time and pinned his hair behind his ear,  
"Love you, Pretty boy." Spencer smiled as he took Bianca's out stretched hand,  
"I love you too, Adonis." Derek laughed as he watched the two most important people in the world to him walked out of their home. Derek glanced up at the ceiling, still not sure anyone was there to hear him, but he whispered anyway,  
"Don't you dare let anything happen to them today."

"Daddy, why are you worried?" Bianca asked as she watched her father tap the steering wheel, his sign that he was nervous about something. Spencer looked back in his rear view mirror and smirked at her,  
"You are too smart for your own good, B." Bianca had shoulder length auburn hair and her egg donor mother's stunning blue eyes. She was tall and lean like Spencer, but she had Derek's smile. "I'm just nervous about giving my exams out today," he fibbed, but his daughter was abnormally smart, so he should have known she would see right through him.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," she sung, watching her father, his own anxiousness passing to her.  
"You have nothing to worry about, I think I'm just being paranoid," instantly Bianca's eyes widened in horror,  
"Like Lady Diana?" Spencer had always found it humorous that his mother had requested of a two year old that, that is what she wanted to be called, but it had stuck and every time they saw Diana, she was Lady Diana to her granddaughter.  
"Oh no, baby, not like that," Bianca knew as much as she loved Diana, that she was very sick, and Derek and Spencer had explained it to her to a certain extent. "Just a bad feeling," Bianca also knew that one of her fathers got shot at on a regular basis and luckily had never had to visit him in the hospital, but she had seen Spencer's scar on his knee, so she knew.  
"Papa's going to be okay, right?" The fear in her voice broke Spencer's heart, but he couldn't lie to her,  
"I hope so, sweetheart, I really hope so."  
Spencer walked her into the school and was slightly surprised when she practically leaped in his arms, whimpering softly,  
"Call Aaron, and tell him not to let anything happen to Papa. Tell him to not let him go first, and to not let him break down any doors, make him promise, Daddy, make him pinky promise." Spencer kissed her hair and hugged her tightly,  
"I make him promise that everyday, B, and so far he hasn't broken that promise." Spencer knew that Derek still busted down doors and went first into a room, but Derek was still with them, so technically, Aaron had indeed kept his promise. "I'll see you after school, lovely," he murmured, pulling away, but kissing her cheek before putting her on the floor. "Be brilliant, as always, I love you to the moon and back," he told her as he always did.

"Hey, Professor," a group of his students greeted him. He smiled at them and held out his freshly printed copies of the test,  
"You kids ready?"  
"If by ready, you mean scared shitless, then yes, we're ready," one of his favorite students, Stewart, he would never say that aloud, replied. He laughed,  
"I guess that's what I mean then," they all smiled at him, "But all of you will do fine, and if you don't, I like you all enough to let you retake the course next semester." They all groaned but, chuckled once he waved them past. Professor Reid kept his private life private. He kept two photos on his office desk but he never talked about the people in the photos, almost as if their identity needed to be protected. They knew he had a daughter, they assumed he had a wife, but they didn't know what she looked like or what her name was. They knew Professor Reid was the most brilliant man any of them would ever meet, they knew he could speak an infinite number of languages, and that he loved teaching.  
**_9:02am Text from Chocolate God_**  
Spencer chuckled, Garcia had changed Derek's name in his phone just before he and Derek admitted their feelings for each other; Spencer hadn't had the heart to change it.

**Just got to work, the situation appears to be under control ;P xoxo**

Spencer rolled his eyes, but smirked, he knew Derek took his concerns seriously, but he also knew he didn't want Spencer to spend the day sick with worry.

**_9:03am Text from Pretty boy_**  
**Har har. I love you, tell everyone I said 'hi' xoxo**

"Hey Professor, care to stop flirting with mystery wife and regale us with your many conquests." Spencer looked up at Stewart, who was smirking cheekily at him. Well two can play that game,  
"I can guarantee that I get laid far more often than you, so yes, I will tell you all about my conquests..." he paused as several students looked thrilled, while others looked mildly horrified. "Another day," they all deflated, whether in relief or disappointment, Stewart just grinned. "Today you all get the joys of one of my exams," he smiled widely, holding up the tests. Everyone groaned but he just mock groaned in returned, "Awww yes, it is the worst possible thing to every happen in your college career." They all laughed lightly as he began to give out instruction. The next hour passed in relative silence other than the occasional cough or sneeze and the sound of pencils on papers. His phone vibrated at 10:00am on the dot,

_**10:00am Text from Chocolate God**_  
**Hey babe, everything is fine, we have a case, but nothing that will keep me away tn. xoxo**

Reid scowled at the text, a case meant an unsub, and an unsub usually meant a gun.

**_10:01am Text from Pretty Boy_**  
**Don't try to be a hero, Derek, just be safe, please xoxo**

Only a moment passed before he got another text,

**_10:02am Text from Chocolate God_**  
**I'll be home in time for dinner, pretty boy xoxo**

Reid sighed heavily and tapped his pen in annoyance as he waited for his students to finished.

_Cliffhanger: Kinda. Again this is my first CM fic so no flames. Story alert me if you didn't absolutely hate it. Thank you for reading it in the first place. xoxoxo_


	2. Bad happenings

_I wish this was longer for you guys, but it's just not. Sorry! Please review. I still don't own anyone you recognize. And please don't take offense or anything that I choose Georgetown University. It was chosen merely on the basis of location, I have absolutely nothing against the school and wish no ill on it. _

Four more hours had passed and Spencer had received six texts from Derek telling him everything was fine and that he was safe. Spencer responded telling him he loved him and that he'd see him later. Each texts had an xoxo attached to the end, they always had. He had given two other groups of students his dreaded exam and was currently grading the first class. He had to admit he was pleasantly surprised, apparently all the warnings he had given about how much they would have to study had paid off.

It wasn't until 2:55 pm that things changed. It was the middle of the test that a scream followed by gun fire filled the classroom. Several of the students screamed and they were all looking around wildly. Spencer stood up calmly and rushed over to the door, locking it. A couple girls cried out when another shot rang out,

"Shhh!" he shushed them quickly as he motioned to them to go where they would not be seen by anyone looking into the small window on the door. They all obeyed him, some of the girls covering their mouths as once more, shots rang out and several screams could be heard down the hall.

"Professor," one student whispered but Reid put his finger to his lips, quieting them again as he locked the door, before looking out into the hallway through the window. Nearly of minute of unbearable tenseness passed when suddenly Reid's phone vibrated. He snapped his head back to it, before going back to the window. Just then someone rounded the corner and Reid gasped ducked, putting his back to the wall, looking around at the young terrified faces around him.

"Who is it," someone whispered, Roxanne, Reid was almost sure, Reid shook his head, refusing to cause someone to get angry when they heard who it was. He searched around his room, looking for an escape, or at least a way for the students to get out. The windows were large enough, not to mention they were on the third floor. He needed to get his phone, he knew if he could get to his phone he could call Derek and get someone to come out there. But then he looked back in the window and saw the young man's face, he was terrified and sad, there was not one bit of hatred or anger in him. So why was he doing this? Reid bit his lip before looking at his students, each one of them was important to him. All so young and promising, he knew each of them would get far in their life and if he made it out of this, he looked forward to bragging about them all.

"I am going to go out there." There was instantly protest but he shook his head and motioned for them to lower their volume. "I want you to all stay in here no matter what you hear until a police officer or FBI agent comes in here, do you understand me?" Reid turned to his class, their eyes widened further in fear even as they looked at him hesitantly, some of the girls whimpering softly, tears streaming down their faces. He smiled encouragingly at them, though it was weak and forced before he pointed to his desk, "Get my phone and call 911, okay, can you do that, tell them that there is shooter and tell them where you are and that you're teacher is a complete idiot." Jonathan let out a weak laugh, before nodding. Reid nodded in response, "Remember, no matter what you hear, you stay in this room." He received several shaking heads and tears but most of them nodded.

"Professor," a nearly sobbing Roxanne whimpered, "Please be careful." Reid nodded,

"You guys will be retaking this test if I have anything to say about it." Several of them smirked and nodded, some wiping their faces, he looked back out the window and saw the shooter looking around like he was lost. He knew that when he opened the door there was a chance that the shooter would shoot out of panic, but he had to try.

"Trent," he stuck his head out of the door, not exposing his entire body. The teenager spun around, finger on the trigger, "Easy," Reid held up his hands to show that they were empty.

"Dr. R-reid," he stuttered. "What are you doing here?" Reid took another step out into the hallway, closing the door behind him, taking a quick glance back and saw Jonathan heading toward the desk and his phone.

"I think the better question is, what are you doing with that gun?" Trent flinched violently, looking down at the gun as if it was going to come alive and bite him but when Reid took another step forward he aimed the gun at the teacher and Reid stopped, "All right, I got it, I won't come any closer, but you have to level with me. You aren't a bad kid," he claimed, "I know you aren't, so tell me why you are doing this." Reid had been out of the FBI since Bianca was born, but he couldn't imagine that he had lost his ability to read people this much. Trent was not a killer, he was a quiet, smart, average kid, so what was he doing with a gun in his hand.

"I thought maybe if I did this, people would actually listen to what I have to say." Reid sighed in frustration,

"You thought killing people would make people listen to you?" Part of him knew he shouldn't antagonize him, but there were possibly multiple dead college students and he couldn't stop himself.

"I haven't killed anyone, I was just scaring them, I don't want anyone to die," tears filled Trent's eyes and Reid instinctually moved forward and Trent instantly moved back. Reid looked back at the classroom where he knew the kids were terrified, he looked around and saw an empty classroom.

"Okay, I'm listening to you, why don't the two of us go into this classroom and talk, no need to be in the hallway," Trent raised the gun again.

"You just want to get me in there so they can shoot me somehow," he growled. Reid shook his head,

"No, if I wanted to get you shot, I would let you stay in this hallway so that when the SWAT team comes storming in they can take us out together." Trent blinked rapidly and looked around nervously before nodding, turning into the classroom. Reid spun around and opened the door of his own classroom and they jumped in fear, but relaxed when they saw him, "Run. Get out, right now!" They hesitated, but as soon as Reid turned back around and went into the empty classroom locking the door, they ran. When Reid turned around Trent had a scowl on his face and the gun was pointed at Reid's head.

"You shouldn't have done that, Professor."

_Like I said sorry it's so short. xoxoxo to all my readers. Hopefully I will be getting my next chapter up by tomorrow, but I make no promises for that one. Please review._


	3. Bad News

_Okay sorry, this didn't go where I planned for it to. But here you go. Don't own anyone yo_u _have ever seen on the show._

Aaron looked in the bullpen and his heart dropped when he saw Morgan laughing at something JJ had said. They had just ended the earlier case, one that hadn't taken more than a few hours, when they got the call about the shooter at Georgetown University, he knew Morgan would panic.

"Guys," Aaron called out, they looked up at him and instantly any smile that had been on their faces fell. Morgan seemed to know first, maybe it was the fear on Aaron's face.

"What-?" His voice was tighter than Aaron could remember ever hearing it being, even when they all found out about Carl Burford. "What happened?" he asked, everyone looked at Aaron for the answer.

"There is a shooter at Georgetown U, and..." Morgan was on his feet in a second and heading out the door.

"Morgan," Aaron called, knowing that he would need to know exactly what had happened before he got there and stormed into the building.

"My husband is in that school!" Derek snapped at him, Hotch sighed, nodding,

"Reid has cornered the shooter in a classroom."

"He's in the classroom with him?" Morgan's voice cracked, "Alone with him." It wasn't a question but Aaron nodded and Morgan shoved all the papers on his desk on the floor. "He told me not to be a hero and then he goes and does something this stupid," Morgan yelled. "DAMN IT!" Hotch knew Morgan was terrified, but he needed him to keep his head about him.

"Derek, if you don't calm down I am not going to let you go with us," Morgan looked at him with absolute hatred, but he took a deep breath. "We only know it's a student, Reid's class was in the middle of a test and the gun shots went off. He got his students against the wall and saw who it was, that was when he told them to call 911 and he went to try to reason with the student. A few moments later Reid came back in and told them to run, before going into the classroom with the unsub." Aaron reported, before turning to Morgan, "Has he ever mentioned any students he thought were capable of this sort of thing." Morgan racked his brain for something, even something small that Reid had ever said that Morgan should have listened to.

"No, not that I can think of," Morgan admitted, not wanting to still be in the bullpen.

"Okay, let's go," Aaron motioned to the elevator. Garcia started to follow, but Aaron put his hand on her shoulder, "I need you here."

"But it's Reid!" she squeaked and Aaron nodded,

"And we need you to find out whose in there with him." Garcia whined slightly but Morgan grabbed her, hugging her, both of them needing it.

"Only you can help our Pretty boy," Garcia clutched him desperately, sobbing into Morgan's shoulder.

"You bring him home, Derek," Garcia whimpered into Morgan's ear.

"Oh I plan to, Momma."

Morgan was out of the SUV before Hotch had fully stopped the car. Hotch almost rushed to stop him, thinking that he was going to run into the school, danger be damned but instead, Morgan stopped when he saw a girl with her face buried in another boy's shoulder. So he decided instead to rush up to the two kids.

"Excuse me," he held up his badge so that they would trust him. They looked at him, pale and clearly shaken but looked at him expectantly so he continued, "Can I ask you a few questions?" Slowly they both nodded and Morgan lead the over to where the police were already set up. "Can we get them some water?" Morgan called out to whoever was listening. The girl was pretty, with soft brown hair and green eyes, though they were red and puffy from crying.

"Do either of you know Spen-" he caught himself, "The professor that is in there with the shooter?" Both of them nodded,

"We were in his class when the gunshots went off," the boy said, "I'm the one who called the police." Morgan stared at the students, Spencer may very well die in order to protect them, and Morgan had the overwhelming desire to both shake them and hug them. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jonathan," the boy stated.

"Roxanne," the girl said softly, sniffing.

"Did either of you see who the shooter was?" Morgan asked, desperate for any answers he could get on who his husband was locked in a classroom with.

"No, and Dr. Reid wouldn't tell us. He was surprised though, I heard him gasp when he saw him. And Dr. Reid's not really a gasper," Morgan nodded, "Do you know why Dr. Reid would leave you to go confront the shooter?"

"He used to be an FBI profiler, I guess he thought he could talk him down. But he's been in there 20 minutes," Roxanne said.

"But he made sure we were safe," Jonathan said. "At first he told us not to leave the room unless an FBI agent or police officer came and got us. But then he came back like two minutes later and told us to run. I did't know why it was suddenly safe, but then I saw him go into a classroom and locking the door, so we ran." Morgan nodded, but he knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of them.

"Thank you guys for your help," Morgan stood and started to Hotch when Roxanne grabbed his hand.

"You guys have to get him out alive," she whispered. "He's the best professor any of us have ever had." Morgan smiled softly,

"I'll tell him you said that once we get him out of there." Roxanne smiled weakly and nodded.

"Hotch, do we know what the hell is going on in that room?" Morgan growled, annoyed that no one had even tried to get eyes or ears in there.

"No, and Reid doesn't have his phone and since we don't know the student..." Aaron sounded as frustrated as Morgan.

"What is being done about this!" Morgan practically screamed.

"Derek, we can't go in there guns blazing." J.J. said gently, "Reid is a genius, he is his own best chance. How many times has he talked down shooters?" Three that Morgan could remember, "He will be fine." From the tone of her voice, Derek wondered if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"Hey! AGENTS!" A voice yelled at them from across the police barrier. Morgan looked up and saw a kid that looked exactly like Reid had described one of his favorite students, Stewart Michaels. "Let me through! I have to talk to them," he snapped at the police.

"Let him through," Aaron ordered. The police nodded and let the kid in, he glared at them and Morgan was positive this was who Reid talked about.

"Is there any more word on Dr. Reid?" Stewart asked, they group, except for Morgan looked questioningly at each other, Morgan just shook his head.

"No, why?" he asked. Stewart looked around for a moment before looking back at Morgan,

"He's got a family. Has anyone informed his family?" Morgan's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard,

"Yeah, they've been informed."

"No, you don't understand," Stewart began, "Dr. Reid is one of those people who has been married to the same person for years and is still madly in love with her." The entire group faltered at that word.

"Her?" J.J. said confused. Stewart nodded but then shrugged,

"Well he's never out right talked about her, but he has a daughter so..."

"It's 2022 kid, don't have to have a man and a woman to have a kid." Morgan stated, he knew Reid was private about his personal life to his students, hell he'd worked with Reid for a couple years before he even found out about his mother's disease, so he wasn't offended.

"Really? Dr. Reid's gay?" Stewart said surprised and for a moment Morgan thought it might have been a bad idea to tell that, but the Stewart smirked,

"That's why it's chocolate god on his phone and not Chocolate goddess, never could get my head wrapped around the idea that he was married to a sister." Morgan chuckled,

"Why are you looking at your professor's phone?"

"I was in a meeting with him and he got a phone call from his wi-uh husband and the caller ID said Chocolate god, I wasn't snooping."

"I was just messing with you," Morgan claimed. "You're Stewart, right?" Stewart looked at him confused for a moment, but nodded, "Dr. Reid talks about you all the time, says you want to join the BAU and made me promise to make sure you got on our team." Stewart looked around for a moment before he gasped in realization,

"You are Chocolate God!" He blushed bright red when everyone laughed at him but Morgan just smirked and nodded,

"You can call me Derek." Stewart nodded sheepishly. Suddenly from the school came five gun shots and several people screamed, Hotch was on the phone with someone, Stewart looked around desperately to see if there was something he could do. Morgan just stared at the school in horror. The love of his life was in a room with someone who had just fired five bullets. What were the odds Reid was still alive? The only person who knew the statistics to that... was Reid.

_Next chapter to be up soon. And don't worry, Reid is my favorite character and I only occasionally kill off favorite characters hehe. But seriously, this isn't a death fic. Please review and thanks for reading! xoxo_


	4. Bad thoughts

_Sorry it took me a bit to update. I don't own anyone that you know from the show. Please review and thanks to all my beautiful readers who keep me writing. xoxo  
_

_**"You shouldn't have done that professor..."**_

Reid looked at the gun and then back at it's handler, and he couldn't help but shake his head. He'd been more scared than this, and he'd been in more danger than this, but he couldn't really remember a time he hadn't had backup.

"Trent, talk to me, put the gun down and tell me why you are so angry, I'm listening," Reid pleaded.

"You're only listening because I have a gun pointed at your head," Trent replied, his hands tightening on the gun.

"Well maybe if you would put the gun down, I could hear you too." Reid answered, not moving, but steadily watching the student, not the gun. Slowly Trent's stance relaxed and the gun fell to his side and he gulped heavily.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Trent said softly, not looking at Reid but instead staring ahead at the dry erase board on the wall. "And I don't have anyone to help me,"

"Almost every professor in this school would be willing to help you if you needed to talk." Reid claimed, stepping slowly towards the window, suddenly though the gun was back on him and he stopped, sighing softly. "You know my door is always open when you need anything, I said that first day of class."

"EVERY TEACHER SAYS THAT!" Trent yelled, "NONE OF THEM ACTUALLY MEAN IT!"

"I do," Reid answered calmly. Trent stared at him,

"You aren't afraid of me," it was a question, not a statement.

"No," Reid answered anyway. "I have been locked in a room with a man who tore a woman apart in less than 5 minutes. I was kidnapped and tortured by a man with three personalities; well that's not true, only one of them tortured me, the other was actually pretty nice, expect that he got me addicted to drugs but..." He looked at Trent, "You are not one of them, I know you aren't, and so do you."

"I could kill you," Trent said, though the gun stayed limp by his side.

"No, you can't. Or you would have done it already," Reid claimed. The 18 year old looked at him as if hoping that was true. "I have seen the evil men do, Trent, I have seen things I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy to see, you are not evil, you aren't even bad. You are scared and lost and you somehow thought bringing a gun to school would help you. Let me help you. We can both walk out of here right now and no one has to die, no one has to even get hurt, you can go through some therapy and everything will be okay."

"Okay?" Trent asked sarcastically. "I am going to jail, Dr. Reid, I am going to become another face on the tv screen that people hate because I risked the lives of the young."

"Only if I die today," Reid stated. Trent looked at him confused and slightly startled, "If we both walk out of here then you, yes get jail time, but not for first degree murder, and people will wonder how they could have done more to help."

"It's too late for me," Trent said, fingering the gun in his hand.

"No," Reid tensed as he realized what the teenager was thinking. "I promise you, this is not the end, you are only 18, this doesn't have to define you." Reid claimed, trying desperately to talk him down, he couldn't bear to watch another child die in front of him, especially since he thought he had gotten away from it, he thought he'd never have to see a dead kid again. "Look at me," he ordered, since Trent was staring at his gun.

"You have a daughter, don't you?" Trent asked, meeting his eyes. Spencer was slightly taken aback by the question, and wondered what on earth that had to do with the situation, but he answered.

"Yes, Bianca, is her name," he said, his voice softening from his earlier stern tone.

"And you would do anything for her?" Trent asked, Reid was getting more confused, but he nodded, "My father wouldn't." It was then that it clinked, this wasn't just the failure of the school or untrue thoughts of Trent, this went back to his parents, it usually did.

"No parent is perfect, I've made mistakes, but we try our hardest, and I'm sure your parents did too. Even if their best sucks." Trent looked Reid and sighed,

"He would come home reeking drunk and mom would hide and leave me out in the open, he'd beat me senseless." Reid flinched and licked his lips, "The day I turned 18 I left, and I haven't seen him since. I thought here I would find someone, anyone who would give a damn. But there's not."

"Yes, Trent, there is," Reid claimed, "But you have got to reach out, we can't read minds," maybe turning the responsibility on Trent wasn't a good idea, but he had to make this boy realize that he had to ask for help, he couldn't expect it to just appear.

"I thought you were a profiler," Trent replied and Reid smirked,

"Ex-profiler." Reid said, "And even current profilers can't notice everything."

"You keep up with your old team?" Talking. Talking was good, it kept Trent's mind off the gun in his hand.

"I'm married to one, and view the others as brothers and sisters, I even keep up with the crazy uncle that has retired."

"Your wife is a profiler too?" Reid sighed,

"Husband," he corrected, Trent's eyes widened slightly but then he nodded.

"Is your daughter adopted or is she biologically one of yours?"

"She's mine, I didn't want her to be, because I have a family history of paranoid schizophrenia, plus addiction, but my husband insisted he wanted it to be mine, I still don't really know why, but he gave me those puppy dog eyes of his and I caved. And Bianca is amazing, and I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"I wish my parents would have had that expression when they talked about me," Trent motioned to his professor's face, which Reid felt like was probably glowing with pride, despite the current situation he was in.

"You don't have to be a product of your raising," Reid claimed. "I am a much better father than my father was, he abandoned me when I was ten and left me with a mentally ill mother, who forgot I was her son most of the time. So sometimes we have to rise above what we were given by our parents, and make our own future."

"Looks like in my case though, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Trent shifted the gun to show what he was talking about.

"I don't why you don't see that you haven't been put on that list yet, and as far as anyone knows you are still just a lost kid, they probably already realized that you haven't killed anyone."

"If you could change anything in your entire life, and make it not happen, what would it be?" Reid blinked slowly, exhaling quietly,

"There is an unsub I wish I would have made the connection sooner, so that maybe I could have helped him. Instead he was put in a mental institute and was taken over by his other personality, an evil person named Amanda."

"You wouldn't pick your childhood, or your addiction?" Trent asked curiously, Reid smiled sadly,

"Those things made me what I am, they lead me to Derek and my daughter, so I could never regret the things that made me the person I am."

"You can when they make you a bad person," Trent whispered. Before Reid could speak again he continued, "Do you think your old team is outside, waiting to hear or see anything in the school?" The 'waiting to see if you're alive' remained unspoken.

"Yeah, if they know about it, whether they are here because they were called in or not, they are probably out there, asking around, trying to figure out who you are." Trent sighed heavily,

"Your husband will kill me the moment he lays eyes on me."

"No, he'll cuff you and take you to the cop car, but he can be professional when he has to be," Reid smirked sadly, knowing the option that he would never see his husband and child again was still on the table.

"I have no other choice, this has to end here," Trent said. He brought the gun to his temple but right as he got the shot off he was tackled. They fought over the gun, four more shots being fired off in quick session. Finally Reid had the gun and he quickly threw it on the other side of the room, his hands pressed down on Trent's arms firmly. Despite the fact that he was struggling and despite the fact that he was 22 years Reid's junior, he couldn't fight off the older profiler. Reid looked down and saw blood, the problem was, he didn't know if it was his or Trent's.

_Only a couple more chapters left. PLEASE REVIEW... it's so simple. You don't even have to go to another page anymore!_


	5. Bad Blood

_Ok i don't particularly like this chapter but it was the best I could do. I don't own anyone you recognize. Much love to everyone who has stuck with me xoxo Please r and r!_

It took Reid a moment to realize that the blood was soaking through his shirt. So it was his blood, his injury, he groaned slightly and wondered how the hell this kept happening to him.

"Professor?" He heard a soft voice under him, he looked down at his student and Trent's eyes widened. "Oh God," he breathed as Reid moved away from him and looked down at his stomach to see where and how bad the damage was. "Oh God, oh God, what have I done?" Reid shook his head, his hands feeling around his torso, there it was, the ribs, toward the outside, so he didn't think there would be any organ damage.

"Trent," Reid murmured, suddenly feeling the pain and in turn, his head swam. He pulled off his vest and pressed it against his wound. "I have to leave, it was an accident, I know you weren't trying to hit me, but I have to get out of here," Trent was whimpering softly and pacing.

"I didn't mean it, I shouldn't have done any of this," Trent panicked.

"That's real nice, but you did, so can I get out of here without bleeding to death please," Reid responded with little sympathy as the pain grew.

"I don't know what to do Professor, please, I don't know what to do. What do I do," Trent began yelling.

"Calm down!" Reid yelled back, "Look, shit," he panted in agony, "You have to calm down, I can't get out of here myself." Trent looked at Reid before looking out the door before looking back at Reid.

"What if they kill me? What if they shoot on sight?"

"Th-they don't do that unless you have a gun, Tre-" he let out a soft cry of pain," as more adrenaline wore off. "Trent, get me out of here" Trent inhaled a shaky breath and nodded slowly.

"Okay, what do I do?" Reid exhaled in relief and motioned for Trent to let him put his arm around his shoulder. Trent followed the instructions and pulled Reid to his feet, flinching when his injury stretched.

"I am so sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry," Trent rambled.

"Just...get me out-t," Reid demanded.

"Right," Trent agreed and started forward, causing Reid to gasp but slowly they headed out of the classroom. Reid prayed Derek wouldn't shoot Trent on sight, he'd claimed he wouldn't, but he knew Derek had a protective streak that went past morals and common sense.

"I'm so sorry," Trent said again, Reid shook his head,

"It was an accident, we both-th had the g-gun, it could have b-been me that shot-t myself, no-nothing to do about it-t now." Trent winced but said nothing more. They walked past windows and the people outside started to move and Trent froze, causing Reid to stumble and yelp at the movement that shot pain through him. "AH!" he cried. Trent looked at him,

"Sorry," Reid just moaned. "Th-they're really out there,"

"No shit."

"Will you protect me?" Trent asked, Reid looked at him incredulously,

"Yeah, as soon as I am able to stand by myself." Trent realized what he had just said and flinched,

"Sorry."

"Come on," Reid leaned forward slightly, making Trent start walking again.

Once they finally reached the door, Reid took a step by himself while Trent hesitated again. As soon as Reid was visible a voice roared his name and Trent released Reid to run, but Reid held on to his shirt,

"Oh no, you are not getting away. He's unarmed," he called so that they wouldn't shoot or pull a gun.

"Spencer," Derek cried as he got closer and Reid realized nearly half of his white dress shirt was covered in blood. Another officer grabbed Trent, being unnecessarily rough,

"He's a kid!" Reid reminded them, and the officer looked at him apologetically towards Reid but still shoved Trent rougher than Reid would have liked towards the car.

"Baby," Derek breathed as he used his hands to make sure his husband really was there, touching it all over his face. His thumbs stoking Spencer's cheeks, his other fingers tangling his hair and caressing his neck.

"Dr. Reid," a stranger's voice said cautiously, "We need to get you to the hospital." Spencer stared at Derek, the man he wasn't sure he'd ever see again, "Doc-"

"Give me a minute," Spencer said softly, clinging to Derek as the older man ran his fingers through his hair. Then suddenly Derek snapped out of his need to touch him and into his need to save him.

"Hospital," he said, picking his husband up, his uninjured side against Derek's torso. Suddenly something shifted in Reid and he let out a cry of pain and surprise, and soon he started to have a difficult time breathing.

"De-De-" he tried to get his husband's name out, but was unable as his breathing quickened and became struggled . The paramedics practically ripped him from Derek's arms and laid him on the gurney.

"His right lung has collapsed, someone get me a chest tube!" The paramedic yelled, Derek watched in horror as the medics surrounded his husband who was trying to make sure they didn't lose eye contact. "Get him some morphine." Spencer gasped,

"No, no, morphine." Derek could see they were ignoring Spencer, whose breathing was getting more shallow and forced as he began to panic.

"No!" He went over trying to insert himself next to Spencer, "No narcotics," Derek ordered. The paramedic looked at him like he was insane, "He has just been shot, his lung has collapsed and we are about to insert a chest tube, believe me, he's going to want-"

"He's been clean 11 years, I am telling you not to give him narcotics," the paramedic looked at Spencer and could tell just by the relief in his eyes and the fact that Reid had calmed down that the older man was telling the truth.

"We are going to have to wait until we get you to the hospital to get you some NSAIDS," Spencer was barely breathing but he nodded. The paramedic turned when his name was said and took the tube, "Okay, this is gonna hurt, but..." Spencer nodded and turned Derek,

"Bian-" the chest tube entered his flesh and he cried out in pain, but instantly his lung inflated and he took a huge gulp of air, coughing as he took in too much.

"Don't try and talk, Dr. Reid." Spencer looked at Morgan before tapping his wrist. Morgan looked down at his phone, 3:30, Bianca was at the babysitters as Reid's last class didn't normally end until 4 and Derek didn't get home until paper work was done.

"Once we get you to the hospital, I'll call Gwen and let her no what's happening, I'm sure she won't mind keeping her a few more hours." Derek claimed but Spencer shook his head, Derek knew what Spencer was talking about. If Bianca knew Spencer had a bad feeling and then they didn't show up on time, no matter what the sitter said, their daughter would fight hell and high water to find them. "I'll get Penelope to pick her up and bring her to the hospital," he changed and this time Spencer nodded.

"Shit," the paramedic muttered, "The bullet is still in his chest cavity."

"What can you do about it?" Derek asked, looking to make sure Spencer stayed alert and conscious. It often amazed Derek to see his lover's pain tolerance, at this point it was just ridiculous.

"We are going to have to wait until we get to the hospital, surgery is the only option when it's in this deep." Spencer let out a soft moan as his eyes began to flutter as he tried to focus on staying awake.

"Pretty boy," Derek said, pushing between the paramedics to take Spencer's hand. Spencer could feel his strength and life draining, staying conscious was becoming harder and Derek was becoming blurry and harder to concentrate on.

"I love you," Spencer whispered. Derek shook his head, he knew the tone in Spencer's voice,

"None of that, you are gonna be fine, you have to be. I can't lose you, I can't raise Bi on my own." Tears fought past Derek's eyelids and fell down his cheeks,

"Never alone, Der- I'll al-always wat-tch over-" Spencer's eyes shut and Derek could have screamed,

"Spencer!" he used his commanding voice, the one that told Spencer he was serious. "Open your-"

"He's crashing!" Suddenly he was being pushed away and a medic climbed on the stretcher to start giving chest compressions. Derek tried lunging to get to Spencer again but a pair of hands on his shoulders held him back. He spun around to see Hotch, looking scared and heartbroken.

"Let me go Hotch! I have to go with him," Aaron didn't release his grasp but instead squeezed it comfortingly,

"I'll drive you to the hospital." Derek let out a whine, but knew he wouldn't be able to ride in the ambulance anyway.

"He can't leave me, I can't do it without him, I never could," Derek claimed, exhaling as the paramedic stopped compressions,

"He's back." Aaron thought Derek was about to fall over so he lead him over to the car as they started loading Spencer into the ambulance. Derek pulled away, refusing to let him out of his sight until he had to. It wasn't until the ambulance's door closed that Derek turned back to Hotch.

"Let's go," Derek said. Aaron prayed that nothing happened to Spencer, he couldn't fix Derek if he died, Aaron would lose his best agent as well as two of his best friends.

_Don't like the ending. Hope you enjoyed it! TBC...  
_


	6. Bad Day

_Sorry it took me so long to update, and sorry this is a really awkward chapter. Hope you enjoy it anyway. I don't own anyone you recognize. Please review, can't fix the problem if you don't tell me what it is! Much love to all my readers xoxo_

Derek paced, unable to do anything else as the door to the surgical wing remained closed. He couldn't lose Spencer, he couldn't. He couldn't go back to being the person he was before Spencer came into his life, even before they started dating, Spencer changed him. He had forced him to be better, to look at the world around him and see things Derek had never considered before. Like fatherhood, Spencer, rather surprisingly, had been the one that brought up family to Derek, he'd also been the one that had convinced him he could be a father, a good father.

Penelope had gone to get Bianca and should be there any minute. Derek couldn't help but hope that Penelope would explain before they got there so Derek wouldn't have to tell his daughter that he'd failed to protect Spencer, yet again.

"Papa!" the cry send chills through Derek, his daughter should never sound that distressed. He turned to her just in time for her to jump in his arms, "Where's Daddy?" Bianca sobbed, so apparently she knew Spencer was hurt, but she didn't know anything else. "Is he dead?" Derek wiped her tears and shushed her softly, but held her tight in his arms, kissing her curls.

"No, Sweetheart, he's not dead, he's just hurt, the doctors are fixing him now." Bianca clung to Derek, her face buried in his shoulder,

"What happened?" she whispered, and Derek, not for the first time, wished she wasn't so smart for her age. Bianca would want details, as opposed to just, 'papa was shot by a bad man'.

"A man bought a gun to the university, and Daddy wanted to keep the students safe, so he locked himself in a room with the man." Bianca stared up at her father, her eyes wide and frightened, "They fought over the gun and it went off, Daddy got shot." Bianca looked up at Penelope, who smiled tearfully at her,

"So Daddy was being a hero?" Derek's eyes filled with tears but he blinked them away, kissing Bianca's forehead.

"Yeah, Bi, Daddy is a hero." Bianca smiled softly at that thought but then frowned again,

"I thought he was safe at school."

"So did I," Derek agreed watching the door that would tell them that Spencer was out of surgery, even though Derek knew it was unrealistic that 30 minutes of surgery would be anywhere need enough.

Three hours later and Derek, Aaron, Penelope and J.J. were going crazy, Bianca was doing her homework.

"Derek?" Derek looked up to see Stewart, his clothes changed, but his expression just as worried as before. "Is Dr. Reid going to be okay?" Derek sighed, glaring at the still closed door,

"We don't know, he's still in surgery." Stewart flinched before his eyes feel on Bianca,

"Is this your daughter?" Bianca looked up at Stewart, judging him carefully, before nodding along with Derek. She waved quietly at him,

"I'm Bianca," she introduced herself.

"Stewart," Stewart replied, "I'm one of your Dad's students," Bianca smiled up at him sadly. "Is it all right if I hang out with you guys? I can't leave without knowing Dr. Reid is going to be okay," Derek nodded, giving him a weak smile. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, soda, food?"

"Papa, can I have a Sprite?" Bianca asked, poking out her bottom lip, not that it would have taken it that day.

"Only if Stewart wouldn't mind," Derek replied. Bianca looked up at the student,

"Would you please?" Stewart smiled at her,

"Sure, anyone else want anything?" Everyone shook their heads so Stewart headed off to find the Sprite.

"Derek, are you going to take Bianca home tonight? She needs sleep," J.J. stated. Derek looked at his daughter who scowled,

"I don't wanna leave Daddy," she claimed, crossing her arms in a way that told Derek she was NOT leaving the hospital without a fight. Derek sighed,

"We'll decide what to do after we hear about Daddy, Bi." Bianca wanted to argue and beg her father to let her stay all night, but she could see how exhausted and scared he looked, so she didn't say anything else. She had never seen Derek look the way he was look in that moment, he looked like he didn't know what to do, like for the first time, he was helpless. But Bianca knew that couldn't be right, her Papa could fix anything. He could fix the chair in the kitchen when it wobbled, he could fix her Daddy when he was sad, he could make her hurts not hurt so much, and he could fix Daddy now too, she knew he could.

Derek scrubbed his face with his hands, pressing his thumbs into his eyes, it shouldn't be taking them this long, he had been lucid and alert, he had walked out of the building, how was it taking this long? Aaron seemed to read his thoughts and stood and headed over to the nurse's desk, she looked up at the team leader sympathetically but shook her head, Derek hit the arm of the chair with his fist,

"Fuck!" Bianca gasped, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "Oh baby, I'm sorry," Derek sighed, holding out his arms to her, she crawled into them, curling into his embrace. "I'm just worried about Daddy, but I shouldn't have said that word and I'm sorry." Bianca nodded,

"It's okay," she paused, nuzzling her face into his shirt, "He's going to be okay, isn't he?" Her voice was small, almost as if actually asking the question would change the outcome. Derek didn't say anything at first, but then he pushed her back slightly so that she had to look at his face,

"If he's as brave and strong as you are being today, little girl, he's going to be just fine." Bianca smiled softly and laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm only brave and strong because I have you and Daddy." Derek was glad she wasn't looking at his face anymore, because he could no longer hold back the tears that soaked his face.

"You'll always have us, Bi," Derek promised, grateful that his voice didn't shake and show his heartache to his daughter.

"I thought you could use a coffee," Stewart was suddenly standing in front of him, coffee in everyone's hand and one being extended to Derek. He hadn't even noticed the student come up, was he really that out of it?

"Thank you," Bianca said as she took the Sprite can he offered her, she smiled when Stewart also handed her a straw.

"Thanks, kid," Derek muttered, taking the coffee. They sat in silence for 10 minutes. It wasn't comfortable silence, or uncomfortable, it was just the kind of silence that was occasionally interrupted with a soft cough, or sniff or tapping of feet to keep them busy. Suddenly Bianca looked at Stewart,

"Were you friends with the man who shot my Daddy?" Every bodies eyes were suddenly on the cornered college student. Stewart looked at Derek and then back at Bianca,

"We had some classes together, yes," he agreed. Wondering if this admission would get him kicked out of the hospital.

"Why did he want to hurt him?" Bianca asked again, asking the question that was on almost everyone's mind.

"I don't know, I never would have thought he would, he's not a bad person..."

"HE SHOT MY DADDY!" Bianca screamed, Derek shushed her gently, hugging her close.

"I know this is hard for you to understand, Baby, but not everyone who does a bad thing, is a bad person," Derek knew this wouldn't make sense to even his extremely intelligent daughter, hell it didn't even make sense to him a lot of the time.

"Then what is he?" Derek looked over at Aaron who just looked back, no one had the answer.

"Spencer Morgan-Reid," the doctor asked, looking around for who to inform.

"Here," Derek shot up, bringing Bianca with him. The surgeon smiled warmly and Derek's knees nearly gave out in relief,

"That man is a fighter." Derek heard J.J. let out a sob, though it was mixed in with a laugh. "The bullet had lodged itself in his chest, but we were able to get it out. It went through one of his rib bones and that's why his lung was punctured, but that's all repaired, and with a few weeks rest, he'll be as good as new." Everyone let out cries or sounds of relief and joy, but it was Bianca who said,

"I wanna see him." Derek might had scolded her for being so brash, but at the moment, that was all he wanted too.

"He's still asleep, but you can go in there if you'd like," the doctor replied, "Uh, just a couple at a time though." Everyone nodded and looked at Derek and Bianca, who would obviously go in first.

"You guys can go home and I'll call you when he wakes up," Derek offered.

"Pssht, we are not going anywhere Derek Morgan-Reid," Garcia claimed, raising her eyebrow as if daring him to contradict her.

"All right, I'll come get you when he wakes up," she nodded in agreement and sat back down. Derek shook his head, chuckling before heading in the direction the doctor was leading him.

They only had to wait on Spencer thirty minutes before he and Bianca heard,

"I hope you've finished your homework, young lady." It was weak and sounded exhausted, but it was there.

"DADDY!" Bianca squealed, moving to jump on the bed, but Derek quickly grabbed her,

"Remember what we talked about, Bi, Daddy's hurt, so we have to be gentle." Bianca nodded,

"Sorry," she said, but Spencer shook his head.

"Come here, sweetie," he held out his arms, wanting nothing more then to hold his little girl. Carefully and cautiously Bianca climbed up to Spencer's lap,

"Does it hurt?" she asked as Spencer reached out and brushed hair from her eyes.

"Not too much," Spencer fibbed. He opened his arms and though she hesitated her need for her father took over and she collapsed in his arms, he flinched but shook his head fervently when Derek moved to take her from him.

"I thought you were going-ing to-to leave me-e," suddenly, a fear that Derek hadn't been truly aware of their daughter having came out in her shaking sobs.

"No, Baby, I could never leave you or Papa," Spencer hated how feeble he sounded, almost as if he hadn't quite decided to stick around for sure.

"I'm going to go tell the others that you're awake," Derek said, smiling softly as Bianca giggled when Spencer used what little strength he had to tickle her side.

"Wait," Spencer called as he was halfway to the door. Derek looked back and Spencer motioned for him to come back to the side of the bed. He obey and leaned down when Spencer motioned again and was surprised when Spencer grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, long and deep. "Don't be mad at me," Spencer begged when they separated. Derek sighed,

"How could you be so stupid, Spenc?" They both knew he probably shouldn't have spoken to Spencer that way in front of Bianca but they also both knew an answer was needed.

"Same way you are stupid when you break down doors and chase killers into alleys and put yourself between a gun and other people, it's our job."

"Your job is NOT to lock yourself in a room with an arm gun man!" Derek hissed, Spencer just smiled softly.

"It is when it means keeping my students safe," he replied.

"And what about us? Huh, Spencer, did you think about us when you walked into that classroom?" Derek knew he was being unfair and Spencer really didn't need to be yelled at, especially not in front of a seven year old who currently had tears in her eyes.

"Don't pull that guilt trip shit on me, Derek, all I ever do is think about the two of you, and all I could picture was you busting into that school and getting killed too and leaving her alone, so I did what I had to do to make sure that the situation remained uncontrolled, which is no less than you would have done." Derek stared at him for a moment before sighing heavily and kissing him again,

"I was so scared I was going to lose you."

"It's going to take more than a bullet to take me away from you two," Bianca grinned as he tapped her nose playfully.

"You need to quit the University and write books, and remained locked in your office at all times," Derek said. Reid laughed but that quickly became a moan when pain shot through him. Both Derek and Bianca tensed and moved to help him, but he just shook his head and breathed slowly.

"I'm okay," he claimed, smiling softly at them. "And I can't quit, I still have a midterm to give."

_Either the epilogue is next or there are two more chapters but either way, it's almost ending. _


	7. Bad Morning

_I am so sorry I haven't updated until now! A guest reviewer is what pushed me to get to writing again. They said they checked this story every so often to see if I had updated and they were disappointed that I hadn't. Well here is the result of that kick in the pants. I hope you like it! I don't own anyone you recognize from the show. _

"PAPA!" Bianca screeched as the clock read 8:12. "I'm going to be late and I've NEVER been late!" Derek groaned slightly as he finally grabbed the car keys and headed to the car, his daughter snarling behind him. It had taken one day with Spencer in the hospital for Derek to be reminded how much the younger man did for his family, well it would be another week before Spencer could come home and Derek was already about to go crazy. "Did you fix my lunch?" Bianca asked as she buckled herself in, Derek sighed heavily and laid his forehead on the steering wheel, the seven year old clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Just forget it, I'll eat one of those disgusting things the cafeteria serves."

"I'm trying Bi, I really am, but you have got to remember that I am one person, and I am used to having your dad, so can you cut me a break?' Bianca sat back further crossing her arms in annoyance, she knew she was giving Derek a hard time, but she missed Spencer.

"Can't we go see Daddy today?" Bianca whispered, Derek didn't hear her and once she realized this she sighed softly, "Fine, can we just go before I miss reading?" Derek exhaled and started the car, this close to forgetting school and work all together and take Bianca to see Spencer, maybe he could calm their daughter down, but rather than inciting her wrath, he just took her to school.

"Be good, Baby, Gwen will keep you until I get home," he said as she unbuckled. Bianca grumbled before leaning forward to kiss Derek's cheek,

"Love you," she said.

"I love you too, sweetie," he replied, smiling softly. He was halfway to work when he made a right turn when he was supposed to keep straight. He would call Hotch and tell him he would be late, he had to see his husband. 12 hours was really too long for the two men who hadn't spent that much time apart in years.

Spencer was on the phone when Derek approached,

"Baby girl, you're Papa is the best Papa in the world, he..." Apparently Bianca had called Spencer when she'd gotten to school, and Derek felt his heart sink as Spencer shook his head, "He can't be perfect, Bi." Derek knew he'd be helpless without Spencer but he felt that maybe for just this short time he could do it, but it'd been less than 48 hours and already Bianca was calling Spencer upset. "I love you too, and I'll see you tomorrow," he promised. There was a brief pause before Spencer continued, "I want to see you today too, but we'll just have to wait. You need to go to class sweetie, I'll be sure to call you tonight okay?" Derek couldn't hear what Bianca said but Spencer smiled softly, "No, I'm safe here." A pause, "Cross my heart." Spencer hung up eventually and sighed softly. "So our daughter is having a hard time and you come to visit without her," Spencer sounded slightly amused and slightly annoyed. Derek didn't like the annoyed part, he never liked it when Spencer was mad at him. He didn't know how Spencer knew he was there seeing as he had yet to actually walk in the doorway.

"I can always go." Derek said, when he did walk into view, part of him kidding, but the other part always leaving the option for Spencer to actually kick him out.

"I'll kick your ass if you leave this hospital room," Spencer said quickly and Derek smiled softly at him, walking over to the bed. "Bad morning?" He asked as Derek took his hand, feeling how cold Spencer's hand was would have set Derek even more on edge, except Spencer always had cold hand, even in July. So in a way, it soothed him, for the first time since the shooting, something was as it was supposed to be.

"I take you for granted, and I'm sorry that it took you getting shot in the chest to show me how much I depend on you. I should remember everyday that I can't do anything without you." Spencer smirked and motioned for Derek to come closer and kissed him deeply,

"I don't feel taken for granted, you screamed my name when you saw me coming out of the school like you never expected to see me again." Derek flinched and put his husband's hand on his face,

"I didn't, I heard those shots, and all I could picture was you being gone and Bianca and I having to figure out how to do this without you and then this morning when I realized I couldn't do it by myself I just…"

"You don't have to do it by yourself. You don't have to even entertain that idea, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Spencer promised, nuzzling into Derek's neck, not missing the shaking breath that Derek exhaled at the scent of his partner. "Derek," Spencer whispered, "I'm right here." Derek wanted nothing more than to collapse on the bed with the skinnier man and never let him go, but that wasn't possible, because not only would it cause Spencer pain, but Derek also had to go to work.

"I love you and never want you to feel like my entire world wouldn't crumble without you." Derek claimed, now running his fingers through Spencer's hair.

"I love you too and I want you to remember that you are an incredible husband and father, and you don't need me," Derek gripped Spencer as if that statement meant that Spencer was about to walk out. Spencer smiled softly, "But that doesn't mean you aren't stuck with me, you are stuck with me until you tell me to get out."

"So never," Derek said, kissing Spencer's lips chastely but passionately.

"Never sounds good to me," Spencer grinned. "Okay, you have to get to work," Spencer kissed Derek again and playfully shoved him as if he wanted him off the bed.

"Nope, I'm staying right here." Derek said as if he was their seven year old pouting, and he held on even tighter to Spencer, but a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Mmkay," Spencer agreed and kissed Derek's face tenderly several times. "Maybe you should bring Bianca here tonight. As much as I hate her seeing me like this, it seems like she needs some Daddy time." Derek nodded, part of him hating that he couldn't be enough for his daughter, but also knowing that his daughter wasn't enough for him either. He needed Spencer as much as she did and neither was ashamed to admit it.

"I'd be lost without you," Derek whispered, not necessarily to Spencer, but Spencer heard anyway.

"And I'd be nothing without you," Spencer replied, forcing Derek to meet his eyes. "Stop giving me so much credit, Der, you are perfectly capable all by yourself."

"I used to think that, but now I'm not so sure, I can't figure out how I functioned before I met you." Spencer rolled his eyes,

"Now you're just being ridiculous," he claimed.

"No, I'm not." Derek replied. "I feel like I just was floating through life until Gideon introduced you and then…everything made sense. Everything, bad and good, had happened to me to lead me to you." Derek shook his head, "I know it sounds like I am just blowing smoke, but _God_ when I thought I had lost you… I couldn't breathe, part of me was ready to follow you, but then I thought of Bi and how much she'd need me if she couldn't have you."

"She gets to have both of us." Spencer kissed him silent, "I'm right here," he put Derek's hand over his heart as if to remind his husband of the fact that Spencer's heart was still beating.

"I love you," Derek said desperately, Spencer nodded,

"I love you too." They sat with their foreheads pressed together for nearly five silent minutes until Spencer spoke. "Have they talked to Trent yet? What's going on with him?"

"He's taking a plea, he's going to get some help." Derek reported. Spencer smiled sadly,

"I wish it hadn't reached this point."

"I know, Baby, but they slip through sometimes, we both know that," Derek knew Spencer would instantly find some way to make the whole thing his fault.

"You know, we were both holding the gun, but if it had been him that had been shot, I would get off with self-defense." Spencer said quietly, in that self hating voice of his.

"Because it would have been self-defense," Derek said firmly, this time making Spencer look into his eyes.

"It wasn't though, he held the gun to himself, he never had any intention of killing me, or even wounding me. _He_ was what he hated so much, not me. I tackled him when he held the gun to his head so he wouldn't kill himself, not to protect myself," Spencer revealed. "So I'm glad he's getting help, but not because he's homicidal, but because he wishes he were dead." Derek smiled softly at his tender hearted lover and kissed his hand then his nose, cheeks, forehead, and finally his lips.

"You are the best man I know, Spencer, and I am so lucky to have you."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," Spencer replied, sighing contently. "Now get your butt to work," Derek grinned and nodded. If Spencer hadn't survived, maybe Derek could have raised Bianca on his own, maybe he wouldn't have fallen into a deep depression that left JJ and Will taking care of his daughter. Maybe Bianca wouldn't have been inconsolable and acted out in hurt and anger. Maybe their life would have been held together by sheer will. But Derek would forever be grateful that they never had to find out.

_Well wasn't that a lovely dose of estrogen! Please review! Next chapter will be the epilogue! _


	8. Goodbye

_I hope you enjoy this! I had fun writing it, it's just a chapter of fluff and adorableness. I don't own anyone you recognize! Much love to all of you who stuck by me! xoxo_

"DADDY!" Bianca's voice cried through the entire house as she came thundering down the stairs. The nine year old's screams set off a chain reaction of the six month old twins Conner and Nathaniel who also starting wailing. Spencer sighed heavily and went to pick the twins up from their high chairs. They instantly calmed as soon as they were in their father's arms.

"Bianca, what has gotten into you?" Derek scolded her, following her down the stairs, a scowl on his face.

"I cannot find my paper! I am going to fail the class if I don't turn in this paper! It was a paper on plate tectonics, it took me three days to get perffffeeeecccttttt," Bianca cried as if it was the end of the world. Bianca had skipped ahead yet another year and was now nine years old in the seventh grade.

"Okay, my little drama queen, the screaming was completely unnecessary, but your paper should be in your Dr. Who folder in my office." Spencer claimed, smirked softly as Bianca ran past him with so much as a 'thanks' to get her homework.

"She's your daughter, you know," Derek said, taking Conner out of Spencer's arms. "How's my little man?" Derek cooed at his son, who giggled at him, clapping happily as Derek threw him in the air.

"You know, Nate, this is all your fault, since you and Conner were born Papa has forgotten all about Daddy." Nathaniel laughed happily, patting Spencer's cheek lovingly, and Spencer couldn't help but kiss his chubby caramel toned face. Derek smiled at his partner before putting Conner on his hip so he could kiss Spencer deeply,

"Way to give our kids a complex," Derek teased. Spencer hummed and kissed Derek again, grinning into the deep kiss.

"Gross," Bianca said as she entered the room, "I can never un-see that." Derek smirked,

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, plus you should be grateful you still have parents in love enough to act like this, more than half your friends' parents are divorced." Bianca rolled her eyes, but Spencer winked at her playfully and she smirked, before holding out her arms for Nathaniel, the curly haired baby, leaned forward excitedly toward his sister. Spencer let him go as Bianca propped the six month old on her hip,

"Did you eat all your oatmeal, Peanut?" Bianca had fallen into her big sister roll perfectly, old enough to help out and adore her brothers without getting jealous of the attention they took away from her. Nathaniel gabbed rapidly as if Bianca could actually understand him, she pretended to, nodding and laughing along with him. When he was finished she put her nose against his nose,

"That's okay, I don't like Daddy's yucky oatmeal either." Spencer scowled playfully,

"Hey!" he cried, taking Nathaniel back, "You're going to miss the bus if you don't leave now." Bianca pouted slightly but smiled and tickled Nathaniel's feet before turning to Conner,

"Bye, buddy," she cooed at him, kissing his hands before leaning up to catch a kiss from Derek and then half hugging Spencer and getting a kiss on the head.

"Bye Sweetie, I'll pick you up for karate after school," Spencer reported. Bianca bit her lower lip anxiously, as she usually did now when she had to say good-bye to Spencer. It had been two years since the shooting, but she still feared one day one of her parents wouldn't be there when she got home.

"Okay," she agreed. "I love you," she said as she headed out the door to catch the school bus. Derek watched out of the window until he saw that she was on the bus and since she knew one of her fathers were always watching she looked back and blew a kiss, knowing there would be someone there to catch it, even if she couldn't see them through the window. Derek sighed as the bus pulled away,

"I'm terrified of the day that girl doesn't blow us kisses when she gets on the bus." Spencer smiled softly at him and kissed his lips gently,

"It'll happen one day, but until then, let's just enjoy that she thinks we're awesome." Derek chuckled and looked at Conner who was now blowing spit bubbles with his mouth,

"You'll never not give me kisses, right?" Conner blew particularly hard in response and ended up getting spit on Derek's chin. "Oh thanks, little man," he wiped the spit while Spencer laughed at him, wiping Conner's chin, then kissing the little boy's face before using one arm to signal Derek to give him over. Derek obeyed and placed Conner in Spencer's arm so that he had a twin on each hip. Derek studied him for a moment, he was wearing a blue tee shirt and jeans, his long hair pinned behind his ears. He had a loving smile on his face as he looked as their sons, he had aged since Derek had meet him nearly 20 years before, but he was still as handsome and Derek knew he too had aged, and being nearly a decade Reid's senior, Derek had once feared Spencer would find someone better. Instead they were more happily married than they had been when they were even newlyweds.

After the shooting at Georgetown, they had decided to try again for a child, this time it would be Derek's biologically, not that, that had ever made a difference with Bianca. So after only one try they were delighted to find out that not only was the surrogate pregnant, but she was also carrying twins. Seven months in however she went into labor and they had nearly lost Nathaniel, which is why his name mean "a gift from God" because despite both men's unsure belief of a higher power, they both knew it was a miracle that their child was alive. Conner, however was named so because he had fought all on his own, not letting anyone telling him he couldn't survive, Conner meant "Strong-willed". Both boys had quickly caught up with their proper age, and were now healthy, lively boys.

"Awe babies, can you be this behaved all day?" Spencer asked them playfully as he kissed both boys lips, being drooled on his troubles. "Ah!" he cried, looking around for something to get try with until Derek took a clean rag and wiped Spencer's mouth.

"You're adorable," Derek said to Spencer, taking advantage of his full arms and kissing him deeply once more. Spencer moaned softly, ever since the shooting, Derek kissed him as if it would be the last time and held him at night as if they would never see each other again. "I have to get to work," he said pulling away begrudgingly.

"Uhhh, do you have to?" Spencer whined playfully. Derek smiled,

"I'm afraid so, Spenc." Spencer sighed and kissed both boys head and handed them to Derek so he could give them a proper goodbye. Spencer had quit teaching once they decided to have another kid, they decided he could stay home with them and write books and consult or guest lecture occasionally, but for the most part he was a stay at home dad and he was happier than he thought he ever could be.

It was nearly 15 minutes before Derek could drag himself away from them, but then it was just the three of them and Spencer put them in their play pen, together, always together, and went to clean and get things done. He never got far enough that he couldn't see them, but it allowed him to be able to write or clean or whatever needed to be done. Spencer smiled as he watched his boys 'talk' to each other, carrying on a conversation that both of them understood personally. Spencer knew he would have to make sure to work with them so they wouldn't get behind on their talking skills as twins often did.

He sat back and thought about his family. His husband was a half Caucasian half African American, FBI agent, he was a nerdy, genius with an eidetic memory who now was writing his second book, their daughter was biologically his and had an IQ of 150, and their twins were biologically Derek's with already a developing the personality to want to protect each other at any cost. It wasn't normal, or conventional, but it was his…theirs. And despite everything that had happened, or maybe even would happen, they'd got their happily ever after, for now, at least.

_The End._


End file.
